Black Syndrome
Plot While spying on Molly, Thomas gets a suspicious of Sarah Connors being involved with Mr. Black, which leads to Thomas and Alice sharing some secrets. Simon brainstorms ideas to draw in more customers. Molly tries out Phone Sex with Veronica. Rating: TV-MA *Nudity *Strong Sexual Content *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Veronica *Mr. Black (Semi-Antagonist) *Sarah Connors (Semi-Antagonist) *Stacy *Red (Mentioned) *Blue (Mentioned) Transcript 8:00 AM On a Saturday (Opens with Molly making pancakes at the stove in her apartment, then Veronica comes up behind Molly and hugs her) Veronica: Since when do you make breakfast? Molly: I don't, but when my girlfriend sleeps over, I make the best pancakes in the world. Veronica: Only cause I played with your pussy last night? Molly: (Giggles for a second) Maybe. (Veronica kisses Molly's cheek as Alice enters the kitchen) Alice: Morning ladies. Molly & Veronica: Good Morning. Alice: You two must of had some night. Molly: (Slightly embarrassed) Yeah, sorry about the screaming. But Veronica loves dangerous women. Alice: (Pours some coffee) And they have to scream because? Veronica: Well, being a lesbian means that you have different sexual habits. Molly: And Veronica here likes it rough. (Alice nearly spits her coffee, as Thomas soon comes in through the front door looking tired and sweaty) Thomas: (Panting) Morning girls! Alice: Thomas, did you run here? Thomas: (Panting) No! I just like to jog on saturday morning's, and your place happened to be on my way. Molly: Wait a minute, you live in downtown, and we live by the beach, you're telling me that you ran many miles from your apartment to ours? Thomas: Uhhhh! (Quickly changes the subject) Oh cool you guys are making pancakes. (Cuts to Thomas and Alice out on the balcony) Alice: Why are you doing this Thomas? Thomas: Doing what? Alice: Stalking Molly, she has a girlfriend now. Thomas: I know, but this can't be lasting long right? Alice: (Deadpanned) Thomas, have you ever been in a relationship with another woman? Thomas: Not really. Alice: Well instead of man and woman, it's woman and woman, those relationships last even longer than a man and a woman. Thomas: Ah shit I'm screwed. Molly: (From inside) Pancakes are ready! (Thomas and Alice go inside and sit on the table next to each other with Molly and Veronica on the other side sitting next to each other) Molly: (Starts eating pancakes) I should cook more. Alice: (Eating Pancakes) Why? Molly: (Eating Pancakes) Cause every time I cook, everyone wants to come over. Veronica: Then maybe I should sleep over more. Thomas: (Sarcastically) Oh gee, that would be great. Alice: (Eating Pancakes) That would be good, I mean no one ever cooks around here, all we do is order Taco Bell and drink wine, so we're somewhat fancy in a white trash way. Veronica: Fun. (Everybody except Veronica is eating pancakes for about five seconds) Veronica: So how do you all know each other? Alice: Well, we all work together at the same place. Molly: So we all mostly hang out together either at work or just anywhere. Thomas: My job there is kinda of temporary, just until I finish medical school. Veronica: Oh so, you're in college? Thomas: Yeah, is that odd to you? Veronica: No, it's just that you seem a lot older than you look. Thomas: Really, I just turned twenty one, in fact, I'm already almost done with my third year so enough I'll be saving the lives of many people. (The girls giggle for a few seconds) Thomas: What? Molly: Nothing, it was just cute imagining you performing CPR on a woman. Veronica: He would say "clear" but in his mind he's saying "yeah, everything's clear here to me" no offense. Thomas: Whatever, you can't blame me, all guys can just think about doing that to a girl one day. Alice: Except, you'll do it before most men. Thomas: Right. (A moment of silence as everyone is continuing to eat pancakes) Veronica: So Alice, what about you? Alice: (Eating Pancakes) What do you wanna know? Veronica: Well, just anything, I mean, I think since I've known Molly for a few months now I should get to know her friends as well. Alice: (Stops eating) Okay, well I'm a writer, but for now I work as a bartender. Veronica: Did you release anything? Alice: Not yet, but I did write a book about… Molly: (Interrupts) Relationships, and everything in between. Alice: Okay sure, if you wanna say it like that. Veronica: Kinda like that book "He's Just Not That Into You"? Alice: (Pauses for a second) Yeah sure, uh, thanks for reminding me. (Alice gets up and walks into the bathroom) Veronica: (To Molly) Is something wrong with her? Molly: (To Veronica) You know what, it may be that time of the month. Veronica: That sucks. (Molly and Veronica kiss for a few seconds) Thomas: (Interrupts) So Veronica, what about you? Veronica: Excuse me? Thomas: It would be great to know more about you. Veronica: Well, I'm a model. Thomas: What do you model? Veronica: Anything. Thomas: Damn, that's impressive. (Cuts to Alice crying in the bathroom, and Molly comes inside) Molly: Can you please control your emotions. Alice: Sorry, it's just that I was reading that book last night and I cried at the end. Molly: Look, I know life for you is tough, but come on get a hold of yourself. Alice: Okay, I'm sorry. (Molly and Alice sit back down at the table) Alice: Sorry, but I remembered reading the book and I cried at the end. Veronica: Really, it was pretty emotionless to me. Alice: (In her head) You're soulless. Molly: (To Veronica) Hey babe, I haven't seen you eat the pancakes, is something wrong with them? (Picks up one of Veronica's pancakes and eats one) Veronica: (To Molly) No, it's just that, when you weren't looking, I made a batch without any butter or sugar. (Molly notices the taste and spits it out on her plate) Molly: I think I'm full. Veronica: (Checks her watch) Oh shit, I gotta go, I have a flight to catch at one. (Kisses Molly's cheek) Molly: Where are you going? Veronica: I told you, I have to fly to canada for today, it's for some photo shoot in the snow. (Molly and Veronica get up from the table) Molly: When are you going to be back? Veronica: Hopefully tomorrow night, but I'm sure you can make it without me for one night. Molly: Of course. Veronica: (Gives Thumbs up sign) Great! I'll see you soon. Molly: Okay, bye Ronnie. (Veronica goes out the front door and Molly sits back at the table and continues to eat her pancakes) Alice: So, what do you wanna do today? Molly: (Quiet) I don't know. (Thomas gets up) Thomas: Okay, you know what ladies I got to get back to my running. Molly: But Thomas, you just ate, don't you think that running will make you sick. Thomas: Oh don't worry, I got a gut of steel. (Thomas goes out the door, it then cuts to Simon looking at a board) Simon: It doesn't make any sense. (Emma walks in) Emma: What doesn't make sense? Simon: This month's numbers, they're lower than ever. Emma: Well, it should be higher, I mean summertime is coming. Simon: The kids these days are probably busy somewhere else. But what can I do to bring them back? Emma: Well, I am younger than you, so I can give you some tips on what is popular today. Simon: Awesome, what is it? (Emma stares at Simon for about five seconds) Emma: Oh crap, I got go see what people like today! (Leaves Simon's offices, as Michael comes in) Michael: So, I'm guessing you're having a problem with something? Simon: Yes. We need to bring in more young people! Michael: Why don't you use flashing lights and laser lights? Simon: Really? That's still popular? Michael: Well, why do you think people go to nightclubs? Simon: I thought it was for the nipples and nighttime drinking. Michael: Well that, but also for the excitement, the various lights flying in your face, the rush! Simon: Okay, let's give it a try. (Cuts to Alice cleaning glasses at the bar, as Molly sits there moping) Alice: What's wrong? Molly: (Moping) It's just different without Veronica. Alice: Molly, she's been gone for two hours, she's probably still on the plane to Canada. Molly: I know, but I miss her. Well I miss the sex. Alice: Really? (Surprised) Oh Molly, you slut. Molly: Hey, you probably feel the same way about any of your ex's. Alice: Yeah I little, but thanks to some great little friends, I'll feel just fine. (Thinks about various dildos) Molly: (Awkwardly) Well, do you have any ideas since you seem to be the sex-expert here? Alice: (Thinks for a few seconds) Have you ever tried phone sex? Molly: (Confused) Phone sex? I thought a phone was meant for talking? Alice: It's 2014, phones can be used for various other tasks, like pretending it's a man's dick. (Molly has a confused look on her face for a few seconds) Alice: Oh sorry, Simon use to do that all the time. Molly: Okay, well how does it work? Alice: Well, you call Veronica, then get into bed while on the phone, then just talk dirty to each other while touching, or I would say rubbing, your pussy. Molly: And it really works? Alice: Yeah, it's perfect for long distance for relationships, but if your that horny for her, then try it out. Molly: (Gets Excited) Great, I can't wait to try it out. (Checks her watch) Shit, I gotta go pick up those new glasses for the bar, see ya! (Runs out of the nightclub as Thomas suddenly approaches Alice) Thomas: (Annoyed) Phone sex, really? Alice: What? Girls get horny. Thomas: Ally, I don't want you to encourage that, she'll continue to go out with her. Alice: You know what Thomas, she's in a relationship and a very happy one, I think the best thing you can do is just accept it. Thomas: (Thinks for a few seconds) Or, I can tap into her phone sex conversation and learn what makes her get wet. (Runs off) Alice: (To Herself) Wow, seems like everyone needs advice from me. (Continues to clean glasses) (Cuts to Simon and Sarah Connors leaving his office, and it's implied that they just had sex) Simon: So how was that? Sarah Connors: It seems different from what I usually do. Simon: I'll take that as a good sign. (The two kiss for several seconds) Sarah Connors: I got to go, I'm running late for work. Simon: Well, I hope next time you come, you're ready to suck some good cock. Sarah Connors: Well, you know I'll always be ready. (Sarah Connors leaves as Emma walks right past her and approaches Simon) Emma: So Simon, I figured out that all the clubs are using a tool to draw people in. Simon: What's that? Emma: Laser light shows. Simon: So what, it's something people just enjoy? Emma: Apparently. It's a rush and it gives us possible seizures. Simon: Alright, I'll give it a shot. (Yells) Michael! (Michael comes up) Michael: What's up? Simon: We're going to need two sets of laser lights, strobe lights, and anything to make bitches breasts pop. Michael: I'll do what I can. (Cuts to Molly in bed looking nervous) Molly: (To Herself) Okay Molly, you can do this. (Picks up her home phone next to her bed, before dialing she takes off her bra revealing her breasts, Molly then dials Veronica's number) (Cuts to Veronica watching tv in her hotel room, and her cellphone rings, she answers it) Veronica: (On the phone) Hello sexy. Molly: (On the other line) Hey there, long day? Veronica: (On the phone) You wouldn't believe it, the flight was boring, getting through customs took forever, and the photo shoot was just for something that will only be released for animal magazines, my agent is going to hear a whole load of shit from me. Molly: (On the other line) Well, I got an idea to spice up your night. Veronica: (On the phone) Oh really. (Gets in bed and takes off her bra revealing her breasts) So I'm guessing your new at this as well? Molly: (On the other line) Yes. Veronica: (On the phone) Don't worry, I'll set up the situation. (Cuts to Thomas parking next to Molly and Alice's apartment, and pulls out a device that instantly connects to any home phone) Thomas: (Gets set up) Got to love technology. (Thomas connects to Molly's conversation on the device, and can hear everything the two say, as it then cuts back to Veronica in her hotel room) Veronica: (On the phone) Do you remember that final scene in that one movie where those two guys who hate each other, go on a journey, and around the end, one of them is holding the other dangling man by his fingertips, but is given two options, save him or save a sword? Molly: (Feels aroused) I never saw that film, but I bet it was so great. Veronica: It happened again two more times, by the final time, I had already come out of myself. (Starts to moan) Molly: Oh my god, my pussy would love to hear that guy scream for help. (Starts moaning) Veronica: He was like 'Dude, I'm slipping' but I was like'I know what else is slipping, my panties'. (Giggles and continues to moan) Molly: (Touches her breasts and continues to moan) Tell me more! Veronica: 'You can't pull me up with just one arm' my mouth was saying 'All I need is one arm to make a happy ending out of this'. (Moans louder) (Cuts to Thomas in his car hearing this) Thomas: (Getting slightly aroused) Shit, this kinda of sexy to me. (While listening, another conversation starts to come in through the device) Thomas: Are you fucking serious? (The conversation starts to become audible) Mr. Black: (On device) So Sarah, what intel do you have on our targets? Sarah Connors: (On device) Not much, all we need to focus on is making sure Alice stays out of the picture. Mr. Black: (On device) Well, she may know too much so the objective next is to eliminate Alice. Sarah Connors: (On device) I'm on it boss. (It then switches back to Molly's conversation, as Thomas looks shocked) Thomas: (Confused) Uh, I just, wow. (Thomas turns off the device and drives away, as it cuts to Molly looking fully aroused in bed, she's touching her whole body and is moaning) Molly: (Moaning heavily) Tell me one more time! Veronica: Okay, he says a long 'Noooooooooooo!!'. Molly: (Screams) Yes! Yes! Yes! (Has an orgasm and slowly lays in bed panting) Veronica: (On the phone) How was that? Molly: (On the other line) Fucking Amazing! Veronica: (On the phone) Well, I'm worn out, I'll see you tomorrow night. Molly: Yeah you will! Love you bye. (Hangs up on the phone, it then cuts to Ball Busters with lasers flying everywhere, strobe lights going everywhere, and the song Party Monster playing loudly) Simon: (Yells) Great idea Emma! Emma: (Yells) Thanks, I know I'm a genius at this kind of shit! (The music keeps playing for about a minute where it shows a montage of several people jumping up and down with their fists in the air, lights are flashing on and off, Simon and Emma are taking multiple shots of tequila, the montage ends with several police officers invading the club) Police Officer One: Everybody put your hands up! Simon: (Surprised) What the fuck!? (Simon gets tackled by a police officer as it then cuts to Molly coming out of her bedroom with Alice sitting on the couch reading a book) Alice: (To Molly) You look like you had a fun, sweaty, time. Molly: The best! Thank you for the suggestion of phone sex. Alice: Your welcome, so what got you so aroused in the moment? Molly: Oh I can't tell you, it's kinda of something between me and Veronica. (Thomas then walks in through the front door) Molly: (To Thomas) Hey you, what are you doing on a saturday night here? Thomas: (Awkwardly) Oh just something unimportant, you know me. Molly: (Slightly confused) Okay, well I got to shower, phone sex really gives you a good sweat. Alice: (Slightly disgusted) Now that's one workout I'm glad I didn't participate in. (Molly goes into the bathroom, as Thomas slowly approaches Alice) Thomas: (Slowly) So, I'm hearing that you have been nicknamed crazy by some people. Alice: (Gets slightly annoyed) Okay come on now, is this because of Simon, why is it so hard to believe that there isn't something wrong with that chick Sarah C… Thomas: (Interrupts) Your not that crazy, Sarah may be working as a terrorist. (Alice looks confused and shocked, as it then cuts to Simon handcuffed) Simon: Officer, I swear there are no drugs here at this club. Police Officer One: Well then, explain this. (Pulls out a bag of ecstasy) Simon: (Confused) Those aren't mine. Police Officer Two: Well sir, they came out of this club, and somebody brought them in. (Suddenly Stacy is pulled outside by Police Officer Two) Stacy: (Handcuffed) It was me! Simon: Stacy, you brought drugs to my club? Stacy: Yes, you can't have a good time without some Mol-ly! (Stacy is pushed into a police car and it drives away with Stacy repeating the phrase 'Molly') Police Officer One: (Releases Simon's handcuffs) Sorry to put you in that situation sir, hope this doesn't happen again. Simon: It won't officer. (The Police leave Ball Busters, as Simon approaches Emma inside) Emma: So the drugs weren't ours? Simon: Nope, but apparently you can't party without Mol-ly. Emma: (Confused) Well she isn't here so. (Simon faceplams) Simon: Next time, we do a strip search on someone who looks like they may be carrying drugs. (Cuts to Thomas talking to Alice on her couch) Alice: So Sarah really is up to no good then. Thomas: Yep, and the next mission is to somehow kill you. Alice: (Shocked) What!? (Thomas covers her mouth) Thomas: You can't tell anyone, they would just think I'm crazy as well, plus I would have to explain my reasoning which would make me look even more crazy than you. Alice: So what it's just a secret for right now? Thomas: Well, until more and more find out about this. Alice: How do you know? Thomas: This can't last forever, I mean this is a… Alice: What? Thomas: Black Syndrome. Alice: (Slightly confused) Okay what are you saying? Thomas: This is a problem and we got to find a solution to it. Alice: How? Thomas: Maybe we can find a way to show them without actually telling them. Alice: You mean pull them into a situation that explains everything and shows them the truth? Thomas: Yes. Alice: Okay, I like that, but one question. Thomas: What is it? Alice: What about Sarah turning into Chad Cop? Thomas: Alright, that I don't know about so please explain it to me. (Molly comes out of the bathroom in a robe) Molly: What are you two talking about? (Thomas and Alice both jump up quickly) Thomas & Alice: (Sudden) Nothing. Molly: Okay. Thomas: (Sudden) Hey I heard Ball Busters got raided by the police. Alice: (Sudden) Really, let's go see it. Thomas: (Sudden) Good idea. (Thomas and Alice leave the apartment quickly with Molly looking confused as they leave) Molly: Huh, I bet those two are fucking. Created by AndrewBrauer ''' '''Written by AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 14-' 'What did you think about Black Syndrome? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) ' Trivia *The scene involving Molly and Veronica having phone sex, and how they imagine the ending of Dick Figures The Movie involving Blue nearly dying, was actually slightly based on one of Andrew's friend's sexual fantasies, and how she finds that scene extremely sexual to her. *Thomas now knows the truth behind Sarah Connors, making him the second to know. *Thomas officially reveals his age to be twenty one. Gallery Black Syndrome.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:May Releases